NANA Oneshot
by shukaka
Summary: Request. Oneshot between Nana and Ren. Nana decides to cook for once, Ren makes a proposal. Please review and I hope you enjoy it. :)


The door to apartment 707 shut with a quiet **click**.

The evening was drawing late and the setting sun streaked shadows long and narrow across the marble floor. A tall man set his leather bag on the ground and leaned his muscular frame against the walls, he ran his long porcelain fingers through his chocolate hair and inhaled the sweet deep cherry fumes of his cigarette before stubbing it out in the overflowing, glass ashtray.

A petite woman with dark hair turned around and languidly leaned against the kitchen counter mimicking the man's smirk. She had a lotus tattoo on her arm. Walking towards her the warm scent of freshly cooked chicken pervaded his nostrils.

"You cooked."

She smiled.

She leaned into his chest and breathed him in, wrapping her arms around his waist. He planted a delicate kiss on her forhead and with a deepened smirk she answered "I thought maybe you were tired of take out food".

Ren stiffened.

"Look at me" it was a command.

He tilted her chin upwards with his index finger so that he could look deep into her glistening eyes. His voice was deep, soothing and tranquil. She trusted it.

"Don't worry me Ren!" It was nearly a whisper.

Laughing, he pulled her closer and grazed her scarlett lips with his.

"How can I grow tired of anything when I do it with you?"

Nana pushed him away, not wanting him to see the pink that rose in her cheeks. "You have to eat, Ren! I spent all evening cooking for us" she went on about the various processes of boiling potatoes and how it shouldn't be so difficult to peel potatoes as she carried the bowls to the table. "So out of character..." Ren mumbled to himself. Ren took a seat by the window, the amber rays of the setting sun resting on his cheeks in an angelic glow. As he piled food onto his plate his stomach rumbled loudly and, meeting eachothers gaze, they both laughed. And in that moment, Ren thought, everything was perfect. Heaven and hell were just words. He didn't care about how long he lived. He didn't care if Trapnest fell apart, he would never touch the guitar again just for another night like this.

He noticed her looking out the window into the scenery below, it was growing darker and only the faint glow of the late august sun remained. It was time for the sun to die again and let the moon live. He noticed the strand of raven hair that fell on her porcelain cheek. He noticed the way her chest rose steadily with each breath. He noticed the way her scarlett lipstick had left a mark on her index finger where she licked some remaining sauce. Pushing the bowls aside, Ren took her finger and looking into Nana's eyes slowly raised it to his mouth and with a playful dash, licked the stain off.

"You make me feel like I could do no wrong"

"You've done plenty of wrong" Nana replied, the laughter reverberating off the high walls and ceilings. __

"You make me never want to do wrong again", moving slowly he went to the floor on one knee.

With the same smirk, he took her delicate hand in his and brushed his lips against her ivory skin. He was breathless. The world was motionless. Time was still.

"I should have worshipped you sooner" moving his lips upwards, he rested his face lightly on her shoulder. She buried hers into his thick hair and breathed in the familiar, manly scent.

" I would work like a dog for you"

Turning inwards he kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and wrapper her arms around his.

"I want you to marry me."

"What?"

Pulling away she stared, shocked, into his eyes searching for any sign that would betray this joke.

They stood like that for a moment. Looking into eachother's eyes. Looking into eachother's soul.

"I want you to be forever mine." It was his turn to whisper this time. His voice had turned quiet and tender.

The wind blew hard against the glass of the window and let in a faint whistle. The only sound in the distance apart from the breath of two lovers and the ticking of the kitchen clock.

She smiled.

"Come here!" Nana jumped up and, laughing, he lifted her into a warm embrace as they laughed and spun.

"Yes, how could I not?" She had tears in her eyes.

And in that moment everything was perfect.

_Please Review! And thanks for reading :)_


End file.
